


The man next door

by Kagamine_chiin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A touch of chili, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slight Humor, Threesome - M/M/M, alternative universe, every love story begin with a love triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamine_chiin/pseuds/Kagamine_chiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ok," the Aomine guy stated, uninterested and boringly running his intense gaze on the set of pictures displayed on his table. "If I got it well, you are trying to tell me that we are both fucking, exactly, the same ass, is that correct?" he asked, innocent expression of someone waiting for the answer of a decent question.</p><p>Kagami really didn't know why he even thought it could be a good idea.</p><p>He was so not expecting it that he almost choked on his own breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man next door

It had all started on what was supposed to be a normal and pleasant morning, merely an easy and not-so-sunny one for the homeworker he was. It was supposed to remain a nice day for him and he was supposed to enjoy it to his fullness because life these days had been so hectic and so fucking unfair for Kagami that he had, not only once, wanted to puke his guts and to throw himself out of the nearest window.

So, really, he had been waiting forward to enjoy this day.

But everything came to an abrupt end the moment he caught a glimpse of a tall, gorgeous, and cheerful blond shamelessly kissing a pair of (foreign) rosen lips right in front of the next apartment.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Kagami's left hand froze on the doorknob, the other still along his body and he stood –boneless- in the hallway, words stuck in a painfully dried throat.

Kise chuckled shyly to a tanned nose -whose owner was hidden behind the door of the apartment and, Oh God, he wanted to fucking assault him, but he just couldn't move- poking not so innocently his flushed and flawless cheek.

Kagami wondered, shocked, for how long the Kise he knew had been a shy one, and also for how fucking long he had been, merely, _cheating on him with the guy next door_.

He still didn't move, even when the two lovebirds bid each other final farewell, oblivious to his presence. And, then, seeing Kise disappear throught the staircase, it finally sank…

“Holy fuck!”

* * *

It took him the whole day; pondering about the matter like the outstanding thinker he was, swallowing a mountain of ice-cream and chocolate muffins he had baked the day before, eyes roaming over a tone of pictures and texts and various things they had shared over a whole year of dating.

Kagami didn't have to fight tears. He remained locked in a half shock and half incredulous state. As much as his heart wanted to believe that all of this was a huge misunderstanding, there was no way his mind would be satisfied with such a weak lie.

He couldn't really pinpoint the feeling that mischievous glint in the blond's magnificent golden eyes and his shy smile induced in him –because he had never seen such expression on the blond's face and, really, it was disturbing to think that there was such a facet of his own boyfriend he didn't come to know in one year- but it had definitely been Kise in front of that door, kissing another person.

It was confusing. And, it made him bitter, sad, a bit angry and he was also feeling terrible (stupid enough to think that maybe it was his fault if Kise felt the need to deceive him).

He could have never think Kise was the kind to cheat, he still didn’t think it. So, he started wondering wether or not it was his fault. Was he a good lover? Was he attentive enough? What had he done? Everything seemed normal. Kise seemed satisfied with their relationship and Kagami happily believed that he really was. But, seemingly, it was not true. It was a lie.

And, maybe, it was something he did… or something he didn't.

He knew it was stupid, but it was never something new to him.

Kagami didn't wait for the week to end before paying the famous neighbour a little visit.

The guy didn't bother to come to the doorway. He only shouted a monotonous "Open, come in" like he didn't care in the least if it was a murderer of a psychopath and as if he was running some kind of coffee shop or something.

Seriously, who even do that kind of thing?

Kagami rolled his eyes. He didn't want to think about it, he had more important things to do.

The place was of course similar to his, but it was a total mess. Kagami couldn't help, but wonder, outraged, why the heck was Kise cheating on him with a guy who was unable to take care of his place.

"Well, is something wrong?" a deep, husky voice inquired calmly from behind and Kagami slowly turned toward it with a deep scowl.

He was oh so fucking much ready to tell him that _yes_ something was indeed wrong, but his words –for the second time in two days, but not for the same reason- were once again stuck in his throat at the sight greeting him.

Kagami's eyes lowered forthwith to find, well-defined, tanned abs adorning a beautiful torso literally drooling of water. He swallowed shamelessly, not stopping himself from ogling the way sharp hips were covered by a thin white towel hiding just the minimal nor did he forget to take a glance at the toned legs.

"Like what you see?" The guy scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief while leaning onto the nearest wall. Kagami sharply looked up, eyes widening in surprise as the heat quickly spread onto his face.

Ok. So maybe, now, he understood why being unable to take care of his own place was irrelevant in the actual case -though he was not trying to excuse Kise.

Kagami had to gulp not so conspicuously in an unrefined way. But it didn't seem to really matter with the way deep ocean blue eyes were solely fixing him and his every movement. He was starting to feel embarrassed both for ogling and also for being under such scrutiny.

"Well," the man softly cleared his voice, scratching his neck and averting his eyes as if he knew he was disturbing Kagami’s sanity. And, right after that, it was full silence.

"Well," Kagami finally mused back, balancing his weight on each foot and scratching his nape. It was definitely awkward and a bit tensed, he couldn't deny to himself that the other was a bit distracting with his partial nudity but it was not supposed to be like that.

He was starting to regret his decision.

Kagami coughed a little bit. Well, it was too late for that. Trying to glare at him for much impression –but mostly because his smug look was starting to irritate him- the redhead growled hoarsely.

"We need to talk!" He commanded rather than explain and the guy, raising his eyebrows in a cocky way, contemplated over it a whole minute before chuckling.

He nodded, soon heading for a place Kagami assumed was his room. "I suppose that I should put something on, shouldn't I? Like, if we both want to be focused, of course." The bastard was still chuckling.

Kagami may have or may have not hit himself in the head, but he surely decided that he didn't like the guy, still not for the reason he should have.

…

"Ok," the Aomine guy stated, uninterested and boringly running his intense gaze on the set of pictures displayed on his table. "If I got it well, you are trying to tell me that we are both fucking, exactly, the same ass, is that correct?" he asked, innocent expression of someone waiting for the answer of a decent question.

Kagami really didn't know why he even thought it could be a good idea.

He was so not expecting it that he almost choked on his own breath.

…

Kagami stared intensely at him, obviously studying his face.

He was trying to read his expressions, looking for any emotion. But, Aomine's expressions remained unreadable. The silence was unnerving, as the lack of reaction from the guy.

He seemed bored and only half focused. Sometimes, Kagami was annoyingly surprised to find slight amusement on his tanned and gorgeous face as he looked at pics of redhead and blond pulling faces.

There was no anger, no shock, no pain, not even surprise -if not for the pic where Kagami and Kise were disguised as little princesses (and Kagami would have hidden this one if he was not trying to show how much happy Kise was with him)- nothing was reflecting on his features. Kagami started wondering if they were even together to begin with.

"You guys are cute." Aomine mocked, mildly honest and it was too much for Kagami.

The redhead's eyes widened in shock.

What kind of guy, exactly, would just say this kind of thing to the man telling him he was being cheated on? Did he even care? Kagami was starting to get seriously angry. Why was Kise with such a man? One who didn't seem to care in the sightless. Why?

Aomine suddenly glanced at him and it made his heart jump in anticipation –only anticipation, of course. He nonchalantly reached for his mug of cafe, lacing his tanned and refined fingers around the porcelain with his deep and dark blue eyes still on Kagami.

Kagami's glare didn't flicker and Aomine may have understood his inner thoughts because he sighed and, while averting his gaze to the nearest furniture, shrugged dismissively.

"So, what is the plan?" He asked absentmindedly, starring onto nothing. His eyes seemed a bit lonely and Kagami, slightly cocking his head to the side, wanted to think that maybe he had judged him too fast...

"Do we wait for him here and tie him up the moment he passed the door or do we fuck for revenge?" he drawled back hoarsely, rolling his eyes to meet Kagami's shocked one and the latter couldn't fight the furious blush threatening his cheeks.

He could only stutter. "Huh?? Wh-what??"

Aomine deadpanned. "Yeah, right, like seriously, what did you come here for? What were you expecting?"

There was no hint of amusement in his voice. Kagami also wanted to know the answer.

He could have waited for the blond in order to confront him or he could have call him. Coming to this apartment would only mean confronting Kise and his other lover if the blond thought of denying everything.

So, why exactly did he come alone?

Well, maybe he was curious. Maybe he wanted to see the guy with whom Kise was cheating on him. Maybe he needed to know, needed to see, needed to talk to him, maybe he... didn't know at all.

"See?" Aomine stood up and took his half-empty mug to the sink, not sparing a single glance to the stunned redhead.

Kagami grabbed onto the fabric of the jean he had messily put on an hour prior, chewing the inside of his mouth. "Don't you want to know? Don't you want to have some explanation? Do you think it is…"

"Are you going to answer that for me?" Aomine interrupted hoarsely, abruptly dropping the mug in the sink.

The following silence was an answer on itself. 

"Kagami, that is?” he flinched, glaring at Aomine's back. “... since when are you two going out?"

“How is tha-”

“Answer!”

"…One year, three months and five days" the redhead admitted proudly, mentally challenging him to do any better.

Aomine leaned onto the sink and sighed, Kagami liked to think that he had won.

"The first time I kissed him, it was in high school." Aomine calmly told him, scratching his neck. And, Kagami gaped.

_Oh fuck. Triple fuck._

"I- I love him! I ha… I have always loved him! I love Kise…" Kagami spat, getting himself muddled up with his own feelings. He stood up abruptly, his heart beating like he was going to die the next minute.

The only reaction he got was a scoff from the tanned guy. "Good for you.” He had simply said. “Well, I am off taking a nap, make sure to close the door after you."

Aomine walked through the hallway, still scratching his neck like he had just said the most natural and relevant thing he could have said in such situation, not sparing a single glance to Kagami.

The later remained frozen in his spot, staring at his retreating back. Everything was suddenly so fucked up.

He felt so exhausted.

* * *

 

The next time they met was on their respective balconies where both were trying to take some fresh air. Kagami, in his briefs, was going to tap his dusty carpet and Aomine, topless, was smoking.

Their eyes met, Aomine eyed him from head to toes with an unreadable face and various expressions flashed on Kagami's features.

He finally reddened as if he was once again choking on air and rushed back into his apartment, stumbling on his own feet with a loud curse.

Aomine had to agree that it was funny and the guy a bit stupid.

Smirking mischievously, he smashed his cigarette in an ashtray and looked back at the landscape.

* * *

 

Kagami unceremoniously collapsed on to the seat in front of a certain tanned man, said man was reading a gravure magazine.

Aomine dropped it on the table, a surprised scowl appearing on his features. "What are you do-?"

"Where is Kise? Why did he stop coming to my flat? Why is he not answering my calls or my text?"

Aomine was still, staring at him unabashed. "Did you follow me?"

"Where is Kise?" He added with a growl, teeth clenched and tongue spitting each words like Aomine was a small child suffering from mental illness.

Aomine decided to ignore that. "Why are you asking me that?"

“Did you talk to him? Does he know that we know…?” he was squarely not listening; the only thing he wanted to hear was an answer to his questions. “Did you?” he creased his lips, his brows frowning expectantly.

Aomine just sighed, looking around like he didn't want them to catch attention. It only served to annoy Kagami even more. “Why are you like that?”

Aomine's eyes shot back at him and his brows knitted together.

“Why are you still so composed? Why are you so insensitive?”

Kagami couldn't accept it. The guy was so unaffected, even though Kagami had been unable to sleep, unable to do a single thing except from mourning his relationship by eating ice-cream and muffins. He hadn’t stopped thinking about it even once, torturing himself with the thought of Kise suddenly appearing out of nowhere and calling, what they have been building together for one year now, quit.

Aomine feigned not to understand, keeping his lips locked in a straight line. Kagami banged his fist on the table, shattering everything on it, successfully drawing everyone's attention to them. Aomine's eyes widened slightly. “Answer me, Aomine!”

He, then, narrowed his eyes the moment his name escaped the other's lips and he unconsciously focused on them rather than on Kagami's words, maybe a bit too much.

“Fucking bastard!! I am talking to you!” he leaned in to catch Aomine's eyes. “Kise is my sunlight. He is everything I have in this world and you fucking act like you don't even care to whatever happen to him!! Why is he even going out with you? Just why? Fucking tell me!”

At this point, Aomine's expression was nothing akin to happyness. His jaw was clenched and his brows furrowed sternly. Kagami noticed how he clenched and unclenched his fist maniacally on the table, like he was holding himself from assaulting him any minute, but Kagami was not having any of that.

“Why are not you answering? Huh?”

“Kagami!” Aomine warned lowly, eyes filling with anger. “You are starti-”

“Heh, Dai-chan?” a woman suddenly interrupted, slowly walking toward them, surprise colouring her gentle and refined features. “You are already here?”

Aomine's angered eyes didn't leave the redhead, despite the arrival of the pink haired woman. Kagami stared at her in silence. She glanced at Kagami, smiling and then at Aomine, a glint of suspicion behind her pink orbs. “and a bit busy?” she tilted her head to the side, blinking cutely.

No one answered her. A long and heavy silence followed and Aomine finally stood up, grabbing his gravure with him. “I am not busy,” he spat, turning on his heels without any warning. Momoi's glance shuttled between both of them once again, feeling sorry for the redhead. She excused herself and followed Aomine.

Kagami looked at them until he lost them outside, nails digging painfully into his palms.

* * *

 “…icchi, Kagamicchi!” a gentle voice chirped into his ear, stirring him from his sleep and when he opened his eyes, Kagami was greeted with a sight of a flawless blond smiling tenderly at him. “Are you awake now?” Kise tilted his head to the side, stretching a hand to run it gently into red messy locks and Kagami found himself purring under the touch.

Kise's pale skin was soft against his own, eager to enjoy the other's warm and Kagami liked it.

The blond is lying by his side on his stomach, leaning onto his elbows. He was dressed in a white shirt which was way too big for him, if the long sleeves hiding his delicate fingers were any indication. It was cute, his odd habit of wearing Kagami's clothes.

Kise was like an angel, wearing white, lying on white sheets with his pale white skin, his blond locks shinning as much as the model-smile directed at Kagami.

The redhead felt butterflies playing in his stomach and his cheeks heating as Kise looked down at him and chuckled brightly, almost lovingly.

“Nee, nee, Kagamicchi, let's do something fun today, okay?”

Kagami nodded, reaching to caress his cheek, his thumb slowly doing circle on his skin. “Yeah,” his voice was rusty and it was a bit embarrassing, but Kise was looking at him expectantly, his golden orbs focused solely on him and it was way more embarrassing than anything else. “anything you want.” He had added and enjoyed the way Kise slowly beamed at him, the process so wonderfully beautiful that he felt like he had just fallen in love once again.

“Kagamicchi, you are the best!” he had laughed enthusiastically before calming himself and leaning toward the redhead to drop a sudden and smooth kiss on his lips. “Thank you.” he muttered, loud enough only for Kagami to hear it.

Kagami's features softened and he wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him into a tight embrace. “I love you Kise, so much.” He nuzzled his face into Kise's neck and the blond guffawed, patting his back gently. “Y-yeah, Kagamicchi, I love you too, but please nooo… it tickles!”

…

Kagami had his head leaning onto one fist, his other hand playing with his milkshake, drawing the line of its rim. He was staring onto nothing, reminiscing about the last times he had seen the blond who still was not answering his call nor his texts.

It had been a week by now.

And nothing he had done the past few days had helped him to relieve his pain.

“Is something wrong, Kagami-kun?” a pale blue hair man suddenly appeared, freaking the shit out of Kagami who spilled his drink onto his cloth.

“Oh, shit!! Kuroko, I told you to stop sneaking on me!!”

“I was not sneaking, Kagami-kun. I was here since the beginning, you just didn't pay enough attention!”

Kagami furrowed his eyebrows, trying to clean the mess he had done with a napkin, glaring at his unwavering friend. He clicked his tongue and threw the napkin on the table. “Shit, whatever.”

“Why are you so grumpy today? It is not every day that you have the time to relax, why don't you enjoy the moment?” Kagami clicked his tongue once again, heading toward the cashier. “It's nothing.” he growled, buying their drinks.

They went out of the shop and decided to go home, none of them really in the mood to do anything else to enjoy their day off. The silence between them was soothing and Kagami appreciate that. They have never needed much word to understand each other.

“Kagami-kun,”

“Hmm,” Kagami was staring at the traffic, half listening to his companion.

“You know… that you can talk to me whenever you have a problem, do you?” Kuroko’s motions were halted and he looked up at him. Kagami was forced to do the same, blinking before sighing when Kuroko didn’t repeat himself, his eyes locked on the redhead.

It was clear for him that there was no way the great ghost could have not noticed how broken he had been these past few days. “Yeah,” he nodded with a forced smile, but really he appreciated the gesture.

“I know, thank you Kuroko!” he resumed on walking, but Kuroko didn't follow, so he stopped again and turned back. The short man stared at him blankly and with slowness Kagami quickly recognized, he held his fist up to him, waiting for Kagami.

The redhead was surprised at first, but then he chuckled, shaking his head and walking back to bump their fist together. “Yeah, right.”

The trip back home was longer than he had ever remembered. Kagami stared at the night landscape, sliding in his seat a little deeper every minute. His head was throbbing from the lack of sleep and the huge amount of thinking he had been doing these past days.

He sighed loudly. He had been doing that a lot these times.

“Granny, please, come sit here!”

Kagami reacted to this voice he found a bit too familiar. As he lifted his head he saw a tanned man giving his seat to an old lady.

Kagami frowned the moment he recognized Aomine.

The guy stood there, earphones on and dreaming gaze thrown outside. There was an air of intense loneliness and melancholy around him and it made Kagami's guts churned for a reason he didn't quite know.

Aomine looked down at his phone and slid his thumb across the screen, frowning at something, Kagami thought, that could be a text or a call he didn't want to answer.

And then, suddenly, he straightened his torso. Could it be Kise? Or someone who knew about his whereabout?

Aomine finally chuckled, eyes shinning honestly as he put his phone back in his pocket and looked up again. Kagami's lips parted slightly and his fingers tightened around the strap of his bag.

The train stopped. Aomine looked around him and shrugged his own bag before heading for the door and going out.

Kagami remained staring at the spot he had just left. He had been doing that quite a lot too.

* * *

 An old woman approached Kagami as he stood motionless in front of her neighbor's door. "Young man," she pat her shoulders to bring him back to earth. "Are you perhaps looking for someone?"

Kagami scratched his neck, averting his eyes while he took some steps backward. "Ah, huh, sorry... I was wondering if the blond living here was... " her face lit up instantly and she nodded with a soft smile as if she had read his thought. "You must be talking about Ki-chan," she continued nodding, crossing her arms behind her back. "He is on a trip since a week now. The thing was so sudden he couldn't even tell me. He always tells me when he is going out of town for a long time. I am going to scold him." She ended up, muttering to herself. Kagami listened, surprise tinting his face.

Kise was on a trip and he didn't tell him. He didn't contact him even after and now his phone was off each time Kagami tried to cal.

He wanted to think that everything was alright for the blond, but didn't want to accept that maybe Kise was avoiding him.

"W-where did he... go?" His words were leaving his mouth pretty roughly, but the woman didn't notice it.

"Los Angeles, I think. He was talking recently about a big project he had got over there."

Kagami nodded, leaning forward to thank her and bid goodbye.

Kise traveled without telling him and still was not calling.

Kagami thought that his world was going to end the same night.

* * *

 

He banged at his door with incredible force, not caring about all the people passing by, whispering that he was a drunkard bothering the whole neighbouring.

He didn't care. He was going to fucking break that door if the guy didn’t come out now. And, as if his will was heard, the door was suddenly opened, startling him.

"What the fuck???" Aomine growled, surprised to find Kagami, but he was quick to recover. Maybe he was expecting it.

"Did he tell you he was going to L.A?"

"Huh?" Aomine raised a brow, frowning deeply. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I am talking about. You had to know, don't play dumb with me, Aomine!" Kagami grabbed his collar and the moment Aomine grabbed the hands assaulting him, a brown hair woman appeared behind him, in the hallway, dressed in a large blue shirt obviously not her own, sleeves drowning her hands. "A... Aomine?" She inquired, worry filling her voice.

Aomine turned her way while Kagami stared at her in disbelief. "What the fuck is that?" He muttered against Aomine's cheek, hands slightly trembling. "Why is she naked in your apartment?"

Aomine felt the calm before the tempest. Tightening his grip on Kagami's hand while trying to free himself, he gritted his teeth. "Kagami, let me go!"

The thought of a Kise wearing the same outfit in his bed, a habit he surely had taken from the time he had started going out with Aomine, filled his mind. Aomine didn't care even though Kise was everything for the redhead. He didn't care and on top of that, the bastard was cheating on him. Again. The last time it was a pink haired girl, now a brown hair one.

He saw red.

The moment his fist connected with Aomine's jaw under the horrified expression of the girl, Kagami felt a surge of satisfaction filling him.

Aomine staggered backward, groaning in pain. He, then, straightened himself while running his middle finger over the cut he had just received. As he lifted his eyes to look at Kagami, a cold shiver ran down the redhead’s spine.

"Bastard..." Aomine warned before launching himself at him.

None of them noticed when the woman disappeared from the apartment after shouting her throat out, nor did they when some unknown guys appeared to stop the fight.

* * *

 The girl pouted and puffed her cheeks in frustration. "Dai-chan, for God's sake, what are you doing getting all these bruises over and over again?" She plopped onto her couch, right next to him. He was halfheartedly scrolling through the channels with a boring expression.

"Does not it hurt?" She reproached, peering at his face with a scowl in order to get more attention.

"It does." He shrugged.

"Then why don't you two stop fighting now ? You guys are gonna kill each other one day." She lamented.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Daiiiiii-chan!" She whined, pulling onto his sleeve to get a serious reaction. "I am starting to get really worried, you know? Why don't you tell him the truth about Ki-chan and you? Don't you get annoyed by it?"

Aomine hummed, eyes looking up to the ceiling, lips smirking oddly. "... not really."

"Huh?"

"I mean, all of that is kinda... thrilling," he rolled his head toward her, not bothered by the incredulous look on her face. "Don't you think?"

"Dai-chan, you are stupid." She deadpanned.

Aomine chuckled. "I know." He simply shrugged, and his lack of reaction to the insult added at her worry.

* * *

 The moment Aomine saw Kagami on the other side of the road he knew he was going to be annoyed, again. And, the moment Kagami spotted him, trying to sneak away between the dense crowd, but he was too obvious, Kagami's legs started moving on their own.

"Aomine!!"

Kagami stomped after him, faster. As soon as he had reached him, Kagami grabbed his arms to stop him.

Aomine turned his way and roughly withdrew his arm before shoving Kagami against the nearest wall. "What the fuck is your problem?" He roared, pushing his forearm into Kagami's neck like a shovel in the sand.

"You are my problem!!" the redhead hissed painfully through his clenched teeth, trying to free himself from the grip, but aomine was one strong bastard. "You fucking pissed me off so much!! I fucking hate you. I hate you so much!!" his eyes were blind with fury, burning hole into Aomine's angry one. None wanted to lose the glaring contest, nor did Kagami want to lose his life, so he still tried to push him away, but without much success.

He, then, tried to kick him with his knee, but Aomine blocked him, pushing him deeper into the wall, making him wince in pain.

However, the hatred he was feeling at the moment was enough to make him forget the pain. He was not going to surrender. "Let me go, bastard!!" He roared back as Aomine got closer to him, successfully locking him against the wall.

Now, their noses were almost touching and Kagami didn't want to pay too much attention to the way Aomine's pupils were dilating or the way the weak lighting of the streetligths were making them shine like the moon reflection on the ocean.

The air around them became tensed with something quite unnerving.

Aomine slowly lowered his eyes to his dried lips and Kagami's heartbeat quickened.

He did the same too, looking down at the tanned man sharp pink lips. They were so tempting and also so fucking much infuriating. He didn't think of how many times they had embraced Kise's, but at how they would feel against his own.

Kagami licked hi slips unconsciously, taking a sharp intake of air and the next thing he knew Aomine had crashed their lips together, brutaly, but in a way that was also exciting.

Kagami raised his hands like someone was pointing a gun at him, pushing himself deeper into the wall, like he wanted to run away from the sudden kiss, like he was hating the sole fact of kissing that guy. He hated him so fucking much, no kidding…

But Aomine deepened the kiss and forced his tongue in Kagami’s mouth, spreading his unique and spicy taste onto Kagami's mouth and on his tongue. The taste was unique, the feeling was aggressive, possessive and the result was imediate.

The redhead’s resolves collapsed. He groaned before roughly grabbing Aomine’s nape, claiming him closer, needing him to deepen the kiss again.

All thought left him as Aomine placed his knee between his legs and dropped his hands on his hips, pulling Kagami against him. The taste of the prohibited and unhealthy contact felt so right to him, right at the moment.

Their teeth clashed, their tongue rolled against each other, fighting for dominance and for more pleasure, licking every corners of each other's mouth.

Kagami spread his fingers into Aomine’s soft hair, the tips running through them to massage his scalp ; one hand finally slidding down to fell Aomine’s broad muscled back.

The tanned man caught his tongue between his teeth and sucked harshly, inducing a weak moan from the redhead who blushed furiously but didn’t stop claiming his lips.

Kagami drew his bottom lip between his own teeth and Aomine moaned, the sound reverberating even through Kagami's throat and he fucking liked it to the point of pushing his crotch into Aomine’s.

His lungs eventually started gaving out, needing air, however Aomine didn’t release him. And the asphyxia help him to clear his blurred mind.

He bit onto Aomine’s lip and managed to effectively push him away.

Aomine took some step back, wounded lips a bit ajar to catch his breath and scowl on his face. Kagami glued to the wall, panting harshly and blushing like a virgin.

"Wha-what do you think you are doing?" He inquired weakly when he managed to regain a little bit of his breath. His voice was hoarse and strained like he had shout since morning.

Aomine kept staring at him with drowsy eyes, but it felt like a felin watching his prey. He licked his own blood, cleaning his lips.

The sight was fucking hot.

"What do you think it is?" His whisper was sexy and so full of mischief, as much as were his eyes. His fucking illegal eyes. "Don't even try to tell me that you didn't like it." He nodded his head toward Kagami, cocky as fuck, hand palming his crotch and Kagami alternated glance between the sultry look on his face and the hand obviously massaging his crotch.

"Th-that has nothing to do with that…"

"Ha," Aomine smirked. "So you liked it."

"No!" He bit back immediatly. Aomine's expression didn’t change. "I told you... I fucking hate you" Kagami wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, panting once again. "You are a fucking bastard… what did yo- Don’t you fucking come near me again!! We are rivals. And, I am never gonna give Kise over to you. You don't fucking deserve him. You are a bastard !" Aomine rolled his eyes and buried his hands in his pockets.

"Is that so?"

"Yes" Kagami hissed at him.

Aomine nodded and slowly made his way out of the back street, soon dispearing in the night.

Kagami didn't move and he didn’t stop panting because he didn’t understand anything. Not even what exactly was happening inside him at the moment.  

To be continuous...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for your visit ^^_


End file.
